


Shattered

by Rue_Ryuzaki



Series: Shattered series [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rue_Ryuzaki/pseuds/Rue_Ryuzaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting.<br/>With love gone, for so long.</p><p>And this day's ending.<br/>Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know.<br/>Knowing that faith, is all I hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

Stay

In all that time we have been together, I have stayed behind, closed off and away what I have felt. Confused about my own feelings, I tried to play them off, act like my usual self and Luckily, you seem to have never noticed that my way of emotions had changed thorough the course of History we shared together.  
I was gratefull for that but…

At the same time, it was killing me. Every year, every month, every week, every day, every hour, every minute and every second I spent with you ripped me apart.  
And it got worse when I finally made up my mind about how I felt for you.

I was so lost at the moment, did not know what to think.  
I had fallen in love with you.

I dont know what went wrong. We have always been together, always been best friends.  
For years.  
But one day, I can`t remember wich one it was exactly, I had fallen for you so hard, my world came crashing down on me after I realized it.  
I suddenly saw you in a different light.

The way you talk, the way you move, the way your eyes sparkle when you see something you like, the way you laugh, the way you sleep, the way you train, the way you fight with me.  
And though, I know that those fights where always for fun, to challenge us, to train us, to entertain us… It everytime broke my heart when you call me those names.  
At the same time, I felt greatfull for them, as they where the only way for you to acknowledge.  
I loved the attention you gave me, everytime we fought. It was as if only I existed for you.

Me and only me.

Oh how wrong I was…

Everytime I saw you with another woman, my heart broke once more and I wanted to cry, wanted to scream, wanted to shatter something.

But I kept my cool, gave you advises, smiled and listened to each and every story you told me about the woman you had claimed as yours.  
I laughed everytime you made a joke with or about them. I pkayed your wingman at all Bars we visit. I kept on playing the happy go round person you knew and accepted.

But as soon as I was at home, I was on the floor, crying, ripping my head or sitting on the couch, looking numb at the sundown from before my window.  
And everytime, when the night passed, I got myslf ready to face you, smiling, laughing, fighting.

Up until that faithfull day.

 

I finally had gathered the courage to tell you. For that very reason, I had arranged a meeting on the field we had our first fight together.  
I just remembered as it was yesterday.  
We where arguring about women and sports and other stuff. One lead to another and we where fighting, you with your swords, me with my feets.  
It was our first draw.  
Many followed after. We never could beat each other. We where equally strong.  
I tried to teach you my way of fighting and you tried yours to me. But we gave up pretty soon. I for I did not want to hurt my Hands and you, you prefered fighting with your swords.

I had to smile of that memory. I loved it when we laid in the grass after a fight, laughing and watching the clouds passing by. Laying down in complete silence.

Oh damn was I nervous as I saw you aporaching me, a somewhat happy expression on the field. Your three golden earings dancing with each step you took towards me.  
And the closer you came into my view, the better I could see your smile. My heart beated faster. Faster and faster that I feared it would explode any second.

I gasped as you suddenly hugged me, pulling me to your muscular chest, your strong arms around me. My eyes where wide open and I bet you could feel my thumbing heart, crashing against my ribcage. I tried to calm down.

I slowly melted away, enjoying the hug but you pulled away as fast as you had hugged me, a big grin plastered on your face.

„Zoro I-!“

„I love you!“

He interrupted me and I forgot to breath. Did I hear it right? Did he said „I love you“? To me? ME!? My heart surly will explode any seconds.  
It was beating so fast right now, I could barely breath.

„Thats what I am going to tell Tashigi!“

Just to crush into millions of pieces, into a dark hole, never to be seen again.

„A… ha?“

I could only blink several times, trying to understand what he just said. So… he loves Tashigi? The woman that resembles his dead first love so much?  
I should have knew it.  
They always hung around together, spending more time together then me and him, sharring a past together I cant keep up with.  
And suddenly, all of a sudden, I felt like a fifth wheel. And damn, that hurted. So much.  
My eyes began to burn and the tears fell down my cheeks, but luckily, he did not notice them because it had started to rain a few seconds before, soaking us to the bones.  
He was sill smiling brightly, surly expecting an answer.  
An answer I could never give to him. So… I lied. Again. Ignoring the growing pain in my chest, the lack of air.

„I ah… well, Im sure she will be happy to hear that. Tashigi- chan is such a lovely cute woman, it was just a matter of time you realized your feelings for her!“

I forced out the laugh afterwards and Zoro chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Could this be a blush on his cheeks?

„Yes well… I actually love her for several years now but… I never had the courage to tell her…“

„What… what changed your mind?“ 

I asked, swallowing. I ha a feeling that I did not like the answer. He was starring intensly at me now. It sends chills down my spine.

„You.“

„W- What?“

If I would have a cigarette now, it surly would have dropped to the ground now.

„Well… you always told me to listen to my heart. Not my brain. And well… thats what Im gonna do now. So… thank you.“ 

He smiled, but it only hurted me more now. Please… please stop smiling.  
I fought back the sob that crawled up my throat.

„Anyhow… what do you wanted to tell me? It sounded urgent on the phone.“

He was suddenly serious, looking me up and down but I shook my head, little droplets of rain falling from my hair. 

„Not important anymore. I just… just wanted to try find out how you feel about Tashigi- chan because she seemd to have quite the interest in you two.“

„Really!?“

He beamed, looking with wide, hope filled eyes to me and I could only nod. He hugged me once again, squeezing me as if to press my broken parts back together and just as I was about to lift my arms to hug him back, he let go of me, smiling brightly. He then tossled my hair, smirking.

„Thank you. Do you… Do you think I should tell her?“

I could only nod and force a smile onto my lips. None of us felt the rain getting stronger, the wind colder. As if it wanted to cry with me.

„Now?“

Again, just a nod from me and a smile. He frowned slightly, but then shrugged. He then nodded.

„Allright. Thank you! I will tell you as soon as I have an answer!“

With that, he ran away, leaving me alone on the field, drenched in rain and tears, shivering because of the sudden could, in and outside myself.

I was falling, falling into a dark hole. Images of us, you played in my mind, making me realize painfully, that I never could have had you. Your heart belonged to someone else.  
As mine whil always belong to yours.  
But you would only get it in pieces, was it shattered just moments ago.

I could barely breath as the pain in my chest grew bigger, bigger and bigger, leaving me slumbing down on my knees, the rain soaking every part of my body, freezing it down. But I did not care. I jsut wanted to die. Die so badly. I couldnt live in a world where your heart belonged to someone else.

I just couldnt.

With that, I just collapsed, passing out.

 

„Hey! Hey wake up! Come on! Can you hear me!?“

I did not know for how long I was passed out, but when I opened my eyes, I couldnt feel my body at all. I coulsnt see. My view was to blurry.  
But that was fine. I wanted it like that. I wanted to die. Leave the world.  
It was fine… just let me sleep.

A pair of golden eyes came into my view, wet black hair and a worried expression on a beautiful face. I smiled weakly.

„… ??´s fine… jsut lemme sleep…“

„Are you nuts!? No way Im letting you sleep here!“

His voice was low, dark but full of concern and worry. Kinda nice and soothing to my ears.  
A smile came up on my lips as I closed my eyes again.

„Dont go back to sleep! Hey! Stay awake! For god`s sake, no! Hey! Open your… Come… plea…“

His voice was fading away as darkness once again swallowed me.

I couldnt feel the rain anymore, the could or the shaking of my shoulder.  
Not even the buzzing of my phone that signaled an incoming message.

I could feel… nothing.

Had I opened the message, I could have read Zoro`s message to me.

//She said yes!!!//


End file.
